The Game Is Afoot
by ScullyGolightly
Summary: Mulder and Scully have a game they like to play. It involves handcuffs.


When they weren't in the middle of any serious cases or there was a lull in their work, Mulder and Scully would play a game. All one of them had to do was call the other 'Watson' to know that the game was afoot. The first to make the other break in public or around colleagues was the winner. The winner of the game got to be the one in control in the bedroom, the loser had to wear the handcuffs. They both wanted the other to think that they didn't enjoy losing, but they both did. There were no losers in this game, and the competitiveness that led up to it was the best kind of foreplay.

Scully was gathering papers into a folder, preparing for their upcoming budget meeting later that afternoon. Mulder was leafing through some trash tabloid.

"This is really interesting, Scully. It says that Hitler did actually find the subterranean society, Vril-ya, and was working with Nazi scientists to use Vril to power their aircrafts. The book _The Coming Race_ was said to be found in his home in the Bavarian Alps." His eyes continued to dart across the page. "Oh! And it is said that he found The Spear of Destiny."

"The Spear of Destiny?" she responded with extreme skepticism.

"The lance used to stab Jesus Christ when he was on the cross. How come you don't know that?"

"Isn't this the plot to an _Indiana Jones_ movie?" Scully asked.

"That was the Holy Grail, Scully," he said, shaking his head.

"Do you want to, I don't know, _help_ me with any of this? Or are you just gonna keep reading that garbage?" said Scully, eyebrows raised, imploringly.

"Nah, I think you've got it covered," Mulder said, casually, and adding after a beat, "Watson."

Scully's eyes widened at that. He just smiled, devilishly.

"It is on, motherfucker," she challenged back, with her own sly grin.

His cock twitched at the expletive that shot so perfectly out of her beautiful, filthy mouth. Mulder loved when she swore or talked dirty. It was like a little secret gift just for him.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

They sat at the conference table in their boss' office with four other agents, the FBI auditor, his assistant, and AD Skinner. Mulder's eyes glazed over at the report in front of him, the droning of the auditor nearly putting him to sleep. Scully sat beside him looking engrossed by the in-depth analysis of the Bureau's rental car cost projections. If asked to contribute to the statements the auditor made, she would have come up empty handed. In her head she was scheming and planning her way to victory.

Mulder reached for one of the mini bottles of water that were clustered together in the middle of the table, and thus giving her the opportunity she had been waiting for. She gripped the pen in her hand, fighting the urge to tap it, nervously, against the table. He twisted the cap off of the bottle and brought it to his lips.

Scully leaned over and whispered into his ear, "I want you balls deep in me, big boy."

The water spewed from his mouth, coating the table and everything on it in a fine mist. Everyone turned to look at him, including Scully who furrowed her brow in mock perplexity.

Mulder coughed and wiped at his mouth. "Wrong pipe," he managed to choke out, pointing at his throat, in a way of offering an explanation.

Skinner got up from the table and went to the door of his office, eyeing Mulder suspiciously on his way.

"Arlene, can you get us some paper towels, please," he asked his receptionist.

The auditor continued with his projections, not missing one boring beat, while everyone else took the interruption to fidget in their seats or shuffle papers. Mulder glanced at Scully who was looking intently at the auditor. Her lips were pinched together in a desperate attempt to hide her triumphant smile.

Arlene brought in paper towels and helped Mulder dry the mess. Skinner watched them, annoyed by Mulder's disturbance. Scully had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mulder was on his knees, hands cuffed behind his back, eating out the pussy of his winning competitor. She was standing at the end of the bed, hands firmly on his head, giving commands: "Yeah, right there," and "Lick my clit." Mulder responded dutifully, lapping and sucking with his greedy mouth. Her hands tightened in his hair, and Mulder could swear he could feel her plump nub become more engorged under his lips. He stopped. Scully, panting, looked down at him aghast at his disobedience.

"Permission to make a request," he said against her thigh, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

He looked so good on his knees like this, his cock raised and hard between his legs, the tip moist with pre-cum. And those eyes! Coupled with his pouty lips, it was a vision that made her dominating demeanor waver.

She sighed deeply letting her rage abate. "Granted," Scully said, sternly, with a sharp, little tug at his hair.

"Permission to eat your ass," he asked, smiling sheepishly, lips glistening with her arousal.

Scully looked down her regal nose at him. "That's quite bold," she asserted. "Why should I let you?"

"Because I eat your ass so good," Mulder said, impishly stating his case. "You love it."

Scully released her hold on his hair and put her hands on her naked hips. She looked as if she was really considering his request from all angles.

"I don't know. You always come too quickly after, and I need you to give me a nice, long pounding." She emphasized the last words of her sentence with light slaps on his cheek.

"I'll be good. I swear. I won't come until you tell me."

She squinted her eyes at him, giving one last wary look. "All right," she said, finally.

Scully bent herself over the bed, presenting her backside to him. He inched forward on his knees, eagerly, arms still secured behind him. She reached back and stroked the smooth skin of her ass until she heard him whine with impatience and need. Showing him some mercy she spread her cheeks for him. Mulder enthusiastically dove in, wetting her rim with his tongue, his nose buried in the crack of her ass.

She moaned in spite of herself. He _was_ really good. With how close she had gotten before, it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge. His hot tongue jabbed at her opening and then swirled around. He would run the flat of his tongue from her taint and back to her asshole. Mulder was unrelenting, and she soon became undone, yelling out, "Fuck!" as the orgasm hit her fiercely.

Mulder sat back on his heels, grinning boastfully. Scully rolled over onto her back, wiping the look of euphoria off her face before sitting up.

"Not bad," she said, gripping his chin with her fingers, "but now it's time to fuck me."

"Balls deep, baby," he managed to get out before she squeezed his cheeks together roughly, causing his lips to smoosh into a pucker.

"One more unsolicited peep out of you and I won't let you come at all."

Bossy Bedroom Scully had become one of his weaknesses. So much so that anytime she got somewhat authoritative with him on the job, he would get a partial hard-on and have to talk himself down.

He nodded his compliance, and she helped him to his feet. Scully sat back down on the bed, spread her legs and reclined back on her elbows.

"Inside me. Now," she demanded.

Mulder stepped forward, his arms straining against the cuffs, hoping he would magically become freed so he could run his hands up and down her supple thighs. All he was able to do was have his pelvis guide his bobbing dick to her entrance.

She was wet from his earlier efforts; he slid into her tight cunt after a couple of unsuccessful stabs. Once he was inside, they both sighed in unison. It felt so good with her hot heat surrounding his shaft. He began thrusting his hips, and she laid back, bringing her hands to her tits. The only problem with him wearing the handcuffs was that she missed his hands on her. Mulder was adept at pinching and teasing her just the way she liked. This was an advantage for him, though, watching her touch herself. Seeing her graceful hands caressing her perky breasts made him increase his pace.

"Oh God. Permission to come," Mulder grunted.

"Denied," she said, breathlessly, with less authority.

He squeezed his eyes shut to take away the visual stimulation. Mulder continued his movements, sweat dripping down his temple. He felt Scully rock her hips against his, frantically. Her breathing was coming out in ragged huffs. Mulder opened his eyes. Scully had one breast in her tight grip; her other hand was where they joined, fingers working her clit. She was so close. If he could just hold out for ...a ...couple ...more ...thrusts.

Scully cried out loudly. Her walls contracted around him, and his balls constricted. "Fuck, please, Scully," he pleaded—his jaw set, teeth clenched.

"Yesss, come. Mulder, come inside me," she heaved out, "Oh my God."

A deep, guttural groan erupted out of his throat. The delayed release made his orgasm more intense. He hammered into her roughly as he came. The sensation of her climaxing around his sensitive member made him lose control. With his arms immobile, all he could do was jerk his hips and whimper with pleasure and relief.

Scully looked up at him, languidly. His face was red and his hair dampened with sweat. She gave him a sympathetic smile. "You did good, Watson."

This signaled the end of the game. Mulder smiled back; he was quite proud of himself.

"Get these fucking things off me. I need to touch you," he said.

Scully got off the bed and retrieved the key from the nightstand. She unlocked the handcuffs; and he spun around, took her face in his hands, and kissed her—not even taking time to stretch his sore muscles. She dropped the cuffs and wrapped her arms around him. His hands started to roam over her body, and he hummed his contentment. She felt his cock being to harden again against her belly.

"Jesus, Mulder, you have, like, no refractory period."

He cupped her ass and squeezed. "Well shit, Sherlock, this is what you do to me."

Scully reached down between them, took his dick in her hand and stroked him. "I'm game if you are."


End file.
